1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for producing a sheet, e.g., paper or cardboard, in which the machine may include a plurality of rolls having a bearing pin located at each end and a bearing device retaining each bearing pin. The bearing device may be utilized to guide the bearing pin on all sides, enabling a base of the bearing device to be arbitrary positioned at an angle 0.degree.&lt;.alpha.&lt;90.degree. with respect to a horizontal reference, e.g., the ground or a base surface.
2. Discussion of the Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,880 discloses a sheet producing machine similar in general to the sheet producing machine referred to above. The prior art machine includes a number of rolls, e.g., press rolls, drying cylinders, and/or sheet guide rolls, which are secured by a bearing device at each end. The bearing devices are attached to a foundation by a seating comprised of a number of carriers that extend vertically and horizontally, and to which the bearing devices are attached. The carriers that secure a roll bearing device run horizontally, i.e., substantially parallel with respect to the ground or support structure for the machine. In particular, if it is desired to position rolls of a sheet producing machine in different horizontal and/or vertical planes, more costly carrier structures are required in order to attach the roll bearing devices.